


sunlight in the summer nights

by seafoamvenus



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Lesbian Character of Color, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamvenus/pseuds/seafoamvenus
Summary: Neither of you were ready to say it aloud yet, but there was no denying it. You would hang the moon and steal the sun from the sky if it meant you could stay like this forever.
Relationships: Ororo Munroe/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	sunlight in the summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very bi and very happy that it’s Pride Month. So much so that I’m incapable of writing straight romances, which isn’t very cash money. But I was able to turn an abandoned story into a sapphic drabble that I hope you guys like as much as I do.  
> Anyways, I’m head over heels for Alexandra Shipp. I mean, just look at [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C7pI2Q3XgAk5AhL.jpg) and tell me you aren’t in love. It’s impossible.

It was the end of summer, so it was warm out that day. It had to be warm out— you had never been a fan of cold weather, but there you were, sitting outside with your head so high in the clouds, you swear you could wave to the airplanes passing by. A soft wind rustled and sighed through the trees, and the sun was starting to duck behind the horizon, illuminating the world in a golden glow like a scene stolen from Heaven itself.

But you weren’t paying attention to that.

If someone were to walk around the back of the school, the first thing they would see is the charred tree stump near the pond— courtesy of Scott burning a tree down on his first day of school. And if this someone were to look around  _ just a bit more _ , they would find you. You, with your head in the clouds, resting against an oak tree with Ororo’s head nestled in your lap.

Your fingers idly toyed in her hair, and Time held its breath, pausing in its tracks to give you a lifetime of moments to take in and savor the scene in front of you.

The way the breeze stirred her colorless hair as you took your time coiling it between your fingers and combing out the tangles.

The way she dozed off in the sun without a single care in the world, soaking in the warmth and basking in absent minded beauty.

The way her lips looked like the answer to everything you had been questioning for the better part of your life—  _ soft _ , and  _ sweet _ , and slightly tinted from the chapstick she borrowed from your room earlier.

It made you feel  _ something. _

Something that made you feel  _ different  _ whenever she was around. It would leave a sickly sweet taste in your mouth, but you couldn’t help from getting addicted to it— the way it coursed through your veins and left you floating in the clouds like a released balloon.

The wind chose that moment to start up again, whistling in the way only summer air is known to do. Ororo stirred in your lap for a moment, and then she draped an arm over her eyes to block out the sunlight.

“You fell asleep again, didn’t you?”

“Did not.” Even with half her face covered, she couldn’t hide the way her  _ lips _ pulled into a grin.

“Did too.”

“Did not,” Ororo insisted halfheartedly. “I was just resting my eyes.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes, a matching grin taking its place on your face. “Sure you were.” The both of you were smiling like a pair of idiots, and in all honesty, you were. Arguing just for the sake of hearing each other’s voices, no trace of callousness or fire in your words. It was just the way you liked it, and there was nothing wrong with that. Just like there was nothing wrong with Scott and Jean running off to god-knows-where anytime they wanted to be alone.

Your fingers were still in  _ Ororo’s hair,  _ and neither of you made an attempt to change that fact. You shifted your hand to scratch at the spot just above the nape of her neck, and she sighed in contentment, just like you knew she would. “Your hair is so pretty, you know that?”

She took a moment to enjoy your treatment before responding. “I don’t like it that much,” she admitted. “Not a fun time in my life.”

Before you had a chance to say anything, Ororo sat up from your lap and stretched her arms above her head to get the blood flowing properly again. You watched her movements with keen interest. She kept her eyes on the sunset, a peaceful look on her face as she took in a breath. Then she turned to you, and she reached out, and—  _ oh, so gently  _ —she brushed a braid out of your face, tucking it neatly behind your ear.

“Yours is much nicer; not tied to an immortal mutant who tried to kill my friends.”

And then you lost the ability to breathe.

In any other situation, you could have dealt with that compliment. It was just a comment on your hair. But when it came from Ororo, with her fingers ghosting over the curve of your cheekbone and the shell of your ear, sitting just in front of you with golden sunlight highlighting her features, and getting caught in her warm, so,  _ so beautiful _ brown eyes, you mind had no choice but to short circuit.

It felt like a lifetime had passed before you managed out a simple thanks, all other words suddenly eluding you, but Ororo watched you fondly through every moment of it.

Neither of you were ready to say it aloud yet, but there was no denying it. You would hang the moon and steal the sun from the sky if it meant you could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my sapphic rambling! Technically the reader is a person of color, but I literally didn't mention it (save for a super tiny reference) so I doubt anyone caught it, but I'm a black bisexual woman and you would not believe how much I pine over girls. Like it's outstanding.  
> Hope you liked this, hope it made you fall in love with women <3


End file.
